K2 Ryder Revolution
by jen07201
Summary: When Zack gets his heart broken by Eve he finds comfort with the most unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to WWE I do this for fun only.

Kelly Kelly walked backstage at Wrestlemania 28 she was happy that she had won her tag team match against Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres. She couldn't believe that Eve had changed so much in a matter of days. One day they were best friends and the next she was talking trash about her on a Twitter video. Kelly watched the rest of the show and watched in shock as Eve betrayed Zack Ryder and gave Miz the chance to pick up the victory for Team Johnny. Kelly ran towards gorilla position and confronted Eve as she walked backstage.

'' Eve what is your problem first you betray your friends and now your boyfriend?'' Kelly exclaimed. '' What boyfriend ? Oh you mean that poor and foolish Zack Ryder. He was just an idiot and someone I used to get to the top just like I used you'' Eve proclaimed proudly. Kelly looked at her with rage at Eve and at herself. How could she not she Eve's intentions before and her true colors. Eve walked away laughing at Kelly's expression like she had just heard a joke. Kelly wanted to beat her up and teach that girl a lesson she would never forget. Just as Kelly was thinking this Zack Ryder walked backstage. The look he gave off could only be described in one word defeated.

Kelly walked up to Zack uncertain of what to say in this type of situation. They had never maintained a conversation and the only words they had said to each other was hello and goodbye. ''I'm sorry Zack'', Kelly said looking at deeply sad Zack Ryder. '' Don't be it's my fault for trusting her'' Zack said to Kelly with his head down. It made Kelly uncomfortable to see the always happy Zack Ryder so sad. Kelly had no idea what to do so she proceeded to hug Zack. As this happened both of them felt a shiver go through their bodies as their bodies made contact. At that moment Eve came back and saw Kelly Kelly and Zack Ryder hugging. ''Aww isn't this cute you found my replacement pretty fast'' Eve said. '' Although I wouldn't say a little girl like Kelly will ever replace a real woman like me.'' Eve said laughing and walking away.

Kelly wanted to hurt her so bad and she would have if Zack hadn't held her back. '' It's not worth it Kelly'' he said. '' Hey Zack, would you like to go get something to eat and talk about this?'' Kelly asked. ''OK lets go'' Zack said. Zack and Kelly walked backstage towards his car getting a few stares along the way. They didn't mind because they felt comfortable with each other.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner

Kelly and Zack were driving through Miami in Zack's rental car in complete silence. Kelly tried to come up with a theme of conversation but she was struggling of thinking of anything else to talk about other than Eve. ''So where do you want to go eat?'' asked Zack breaking the silence in the car. ''How about Pizza Hut?'' said Kelly. ''Sure'' answered Zack with a smile. Kelly smiled at this and she noticed how handsome Zack looked when he smiled as she checked him out. Kelly's head was a world of confusion why was she thinking this about someone she barely spoke to.

Kelly and Zack arrived at Pizza Hut and went to sit at a booth table at the end of the restaurant. '' Do you know what you will be ordering?'', asked a waiter. ''A stuffed crust pizza'', they both replied at the same time. Zack and Kelly turned to each other smiling. ''And what about to drink?'' questioned the waiter. ''A bud light lime'', said Zack. ''And you Ms.?'', asked the waiter. ''A diet coke'' answered Kelly. ''So you like stuffed crust pizzas like me?'', said Zack. ''They are my favorite it's curious how we both share that love for them'', said Kelly. ''How come we never shared a conversation before being so similar'', said Zack. ''I guess we were to preoccupied with other things'', answered Kelly. ''It's a shame I didn't get a chance to discover before the amazing person you are and how similar we both are'', said Zack. This made Kelly blush wildly thankfully at that moment their pizza arrived.

They ate their pizza and they discovered that the two of them had more things in common than they thought. They both shared a similar taste in music, movies, and even favorite wrestlers. ''Kelly you are incredible and I really regret that I didn't get to know you before'', said Zack. Kelly smiled and answered ''Hey better late than never''. They both burst out laughing as the waiter came up with the check. ''Hey aren't you Kelly Kelly and Zack Ryder from the WWE?'' questioned the waiter. ''Yes'' answered Kelly. ''Wow can I have your autograph?'' asked the waiter. ''Sure'' answered Zack as the waiter handed him and Kelly a piece of paper. ''Here you go'', said Kelly. ''Thanks hey you guys make a great couple'', said the waiter. ''Hum actually we are not a couple we're just friends'' said Zack. ''Oh well you guys look good together'' said the waiter as he left. Kelly and Zack blushed wildly and laughed about it. ''Huh I guess you and I would make a good couple'', stated Zack. This prompted Kelly to smile at the idea. ''Hey I'll drive you back to the hotel Kelly'' said Zack.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An Unbelievable Night

Kelly and Zack got out of Pizza Hut playing music on the car's radio when all of a sudden Zack's theme song came out on the radio. Zack lifted up the volume and started singing along with the song. Kelly laughed at this but soon joined in on the singing. As soon as the song ended Zack said, ''Hey you know I feel like doing something but I don't know if you're up to it?'' Kelly thought about it and then said, ''sure''.

''Is this neccessary Zack?'', said Kelly as Zack had his hands covering Kelly's eyes. ''It's a surprise Kelly and I guarantee that you will like it'', answered Zack. They got to their destination and Zack uncovered Kelly's eyes. Kelly's eyes lit up as she saw where Zack had taken her. The sea shined in the moonlight as Zack and Kelly stood in front of it. ''Wow Zack this is incredible'', said Kelly amazed by her view. ''I like to come here when I'm sad it relaxes me'', stated Zack. ''Yeah especially with all that happened tonight with Ev..oh sorry Zack,'' said Kelly realizing her mistake. ''It's okay Kelly really,'' said Zack with a sad look. Kelly glanced down not knowing what to say after she screwed up. Zack lifted Kelly's head and said, ''the only good thing about this night is that I got to know you better and I discovered how wonderful you are''. Kelly felt butterflies in her stomach and she huged Zack as her heart felt like it was going to get out of her chest.

Kelly and Zack were walking on the beach when all of a sudden Zack lifted Kelly up bridal style and ran towards the water. They got in the water and played tackling and shoving each other in the water. Zack felt happy Kelly made him feel comfortable and he saw how beautiful she really was not only on the outside but on the inside as well. They got out of the water holding hands and smiling. Whoever saw them would say they were a couple and that they were in love. They walked back to the car when all of a sudden Zack stopped Kelly and turned her towards him. ''Kelly I don't know what is happening between us but I feel like doing this right now,'' Zack said. With that he grabbed Kelly by the waist and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amazing Night

Kelly felt her breath getting caught as Zack's lips came in contact with her own. The kiss was soft and tender as they both pour their emotions into the kiss. Their hearts were racing a thousand miles per second as they felt butterflies flutter wildly on their stomaches. As they broke the kiss they stayed with their eyes closed and sighing. Zack leaned his head towards Kelly's head and grabbed her hands into his. They opened their eyes and smiled warly at each other. ''Why the kiss Zack?'', asked Kelly. ''Because Kelly in this night you have made me feel things that I had never felt with anyone before and I like you Kelly'', answered Zack. Kelly blushed as she heard those words come out of Zack's mouth. Zack thought this was cute and went to hug Kelly.

Zack and Kelly lied on top of Zack's rental car gazing at the stars and the moon. Zack pointed at a star and said ''That represents the star that you are and it also stands for the star that you are to me''. Kelly couldn't help but feel butterflies with the sweet things that Zack told her. Zack turned to stare at Kelly in her eyes. ''What?'', Kelly questioned Zack. '' You have beautiful eyes Kelly. They are as deep and blue as the ocean we are in front of right now'', said Zack. ''Thank you Zack I think you are a wonderful guy and I am glad that I got to know you better'', said Kelly.

Kelly and Zack drove back to the hotel disscussing wrestling and sharing their views on feuds from the past like Bret Hart vs Shawn Michaels. They enjoyed talking about wrestling because they shared that same passion and admiration for the all time great wrestlers. Finally they arrived at the hotel and Zack walked Kelly towards her hotel room. They arrived at Kelly's door and sadness started to fill their hearts as they were now going to be apart. It seemed unreal but just in a couple of hours Zack had created a bond with Kelly that made him feel very close to her. He had no doubt about it he was falling and falling fast for the blond bombshell. ''So I guess this is goodbye'', said Kelly with sadness. ''Yeah but Kelly I want to thank you for everything that you did for me tonight and Kelly I hope this is not the last time we go out'', said Zack. ''I hope not and I enjoyed tonight a lot'', said Kelly. ''Well the waiter said we made a great couple'', said Zack. They both laughed as they remembered the time at the restaurant. ''Well goodnight Kelly,'' said Zack. ''Goodnight Zack'', said Kelly. Kelly opened the door and just as she was about to close it Zack leaned in to kiss Kelly. After some time Zack broke the kiss and smiled at her and left. Zack had no idea what was happening between the two but he did know that he was falling hard for Kelly Kelly.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday Night Raw

All the WWE superstars and Divas were backstage in a room preparing for a meeting with the new general manager of both Raw and Smackdown John Laurinitis. Alicia Fox went to sit next to Kelly Kelly when she noticed Kelly smiling. ''Hey Kelly why so happy?'', questioned Alicia. "Well I'm just happy that I won my Wrestlemania tag team match yesterday'', answered Kelly. ''Right well let's see what the new general manager has to say'', said Alicia. The truth was that Kelly was thinking about Zack Ryder and the night before. At that moment Zack entered the room and he walked to take a seat next to Kelly Kelly. Their hearts ran fast as they made eye contact. ''Hey Zack'', Alicia said interrupting their eye contact. ''Hey Alicia, hey Kelly Kelly'', said Zack. Kelly blushed as Zack said her name. All of a sudden John Laurinitis walked in with Eve Torres and The Miz as well as David Otunga behind him. Anger filled both Zack and Kelly as the two people that they hated The Miz and Eve Torres walked into the room. John Lauranitis introduced himself to everyone as the new manager of both shows. CM Punk interruped him by saying what really thought about the new general manager. This lightened the mood with everyone and they began laughing and agreeing with CM Punk. This caused Laurinitis to become enraged and put CM Punk in a match with the strongest man in the world Mark Henry. ''Mr. Laurinitis since you are making matches can I ask you for a match for me?'', asked Eve Torres. ''Of course Ms. Torres who would you like to face tonight?'', said Laurinitis. ''The blond bimbo Kelly Kelly sir'', answered Eve. It took everything for Kelly not to jump out of her seat and teach Eve Torres a lesson. ''Sir I would like a match as well'', said The Miz. ''Who do you want to face Miz?'', asked Laurinitis. ''The Woo Woo Loser from last night Zack Ryder'', said The Miz. Anger filled Zack and he wanted nothing more than to beat up The Miz right there in the spot. ''Then it's setteled CM Punk vs Mark Henry, Eve Torres vs Kelly Kelly , The Miz vs Zack Ryder are official for tonight the rest of you will be informed of your matches later on. Thank you and good luck as the people power era begins'', said Laurinitis. Kelly and Zack glared at The Miz and Eve Torres with one thing in their mind: Vengaence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Catering

After the meeting was done Zack, Kelly, and Alicia went to catering to try and calm themselves down after their confrontation with Eve and The Miz. Kelly sat there thinking of how united Eve, Kelly and Alicia were before Eve showed her true face. How could someone that she considered to be almost her sister change so much in such little time? Zack was thinking the events from the night before. Miz had pinned him after a low blow from his ''girlfriend'' Eve. He couldn't believe that Eve would do that to him. The only positive thing that came out out of that night for Zack was Kelly Kelly. Somehow this girl had saved him from the dessperation he felt. She had given him the strenght and the inspiration to believe in someone again. Zack was discovering how wonderful Kelly was and how much they had in common. They both turned to stare at each other thinking that nobody would notice this. However, someone did notice and that person was Alicia Fox who was sitting with them. ''So what do you guys plan on doing for your matches?'', Alicia asked interrupting Zack and Kelly's moment. ''I plan on kicking The Miz's ass'', said Zack. ''I am going to teach Eve a lesson about messing with me'', said Kelly. ''That's the mentality guys'', Alicia said. After a moment Alicia excused herself to go talk to some friends leaving Zack and Kelly alone. ''So Kelly thank you for last night'', Zack said. ''You're welcome Zack I had fun last night'', Kelly said. Zack smiled at this and he put his hand over Kelly's. Kelly blushed wildly as he felt Zack's hand over hers and she enlaced her hand with Zack's. They didn't know what was happening between them but all they knew was that they were feeling things that neither of them had felt before. ''Hey Kelly do you want to go out tonight to the movies with me?'', asked Zack. ''Sure Zack that sounds cool'', answered Kelly. ''So I will swing by the lockerroom and pick you up'', said Zack. ''Woo Woo You Know It'', said Kelly using Zack's famous catchphrase. This made Zack smile and he leaned in slowly and gave Kelly a kiss. They kissed until their need for air made them separate. Kelly and Zack each went their separate ways to get ready for their matches. Without knowing that two figures had been observing them as they kissed and talked and they were now plotting against Kelly and Zack.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matches

Zack Ryder was in gorilla position waiting to start his match with The Miz. He looked foward to getting payback from Miz for last night. It was incredible how he had gone from feeling like hell to feeling like heaven in one single night. He owed it all to one woman Kelly Kelly. She had made him feel something that nobody else had made him feel not even Eve Torres. Zack's thoughts were interrupted as he was called to the curtain. His music hit and the fans roared as he came on the stage. He did his usual entrance routine greeting the fans and doing his usual fist pumping and phrase. The Miz's music hit and he came out to a chrous of boos from the fans. The boos increased as there was someone accompanying The Miz to the ring and that person was none other than Eve Torres. Hoeski chants started to fill the arena and Eve glared at all the fans in attendance. Eve turned her attention to Zack and blew him a kiss. The Miz smiled as he saw Zack's face fill with anger and he knew he had achieved his purpose. All of a sudden Kelly Kelly's music hit and filled the arena. She appeared on stage wearing a Zack Ryder t-shirt and she made her way to ringside. Confusion filled the fans as Kelly made her way to ringside to Zack's corner. Zack flashed Kelly a smile as he saw her wearing his shirt. The bell rang signaling that the beginning of the match. Miz put Zack into a side headlock which Zack got out of easily. The match went back and forth until Zack had Miz in the corner and connected with the Brooski boot and he was setting up for the Rough Ryder. At that moment Eve jumped into the apron and grabbed Zack and kissed him. Kelly felt jealousy invade her as Eve kissed Zack in front of her. Zack pushed Eve away from him and Kelly grabbed Eve and they started to brawl on the outside. Miz took advantage of this and rolled up Zack and pinned him for the win. Zack couldn't believe it Eve had cost him another match. Kelly grabbed Eve by the hair and tossed her in the ring as she said to the ref to ring the bell. The ref ringed the bell and Kelly launched herself on top of Eve beating her senselessly. The ref got Kelly off Eve and warned both girls about being disqualified if they continued this. Eve kicked Kelly the stomach and began to taunt her while Kelly was down. Kelly got back up and hit Eve with several forearm shots as the crowd willed her on. The Miz got on the apron only to be stopped by Kelly with a kick that send him flying. Zack cheered on Kelly as she gained the upper hand on Eve. She was setting Eve up for the K2 when Miz interfered and yanked her aside. Zack came into the ring and punched Miz as Kelly and Eve fought in the corner. Eve gained the upper hand on Kelly and went to help Miz out with Zack. She came and low blowed Zack just like the night before at Wrestlemania 28. Miz smiled at this and he grabbed Kelly who was helpless. The crowd booed severely at this as Eve taunted the crowd and she whispered something into The Miz's ear. He smiled and he yelled,''Look Zack''. Zack turned to look as Miz hit The Skull Crushing Finale on Kelly. The crowd booed and Eve and Miz left happily. Zack crawled over to Kelly and he grabbed Kelly's head and held her close to him as Kelly's vision faded into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Note: I know that I haven't updated in months but a lot has happened in my life. I graduated from high school and entered college and barely have time to write. I will try updating the story sooner. I know Kelly is gone from WWE and I want to continue this story.

Zack rushed to Kelly's side and tried to maintain her awake but it was useless she was out cold. Zack picked up Kelly bridal style and rushed her towards the trainers office to receive medical attention. The crowd chanted Kelly's name as they were all concerned for the fan favorite Diva. As Zack rushed backstage he saw many Superstars and Divas gathered looking very concerned for Kelly. Zack rushed his way to the trainers office and burst through the door screaming for help. The trainer immediately told Zack to put Kelly in a bed so he could evaluate her. Zack explained to the trainer that The Miz had hit Kelly with the Skull Crushing Finale. The trainer made Kelly come back to consciousness by having her smell a piece of cotton with alcohol.

As Kelly opened her eyes the first thing she saw were Zack's dark brown eyes looking at her. He had never left her side since he had brought her to the trainers room to revise. He had been worried sick and constantly blaming himself for what had happened to Kelly. If he hadn't risked Kelly in the match if he had protected her more perhaps he could have prevented this. As he was by Kelly's side Zack couldn't help but realize the deep feeligs he had developed for Kelly in such a short time. Zack felt relief flood his heart as Kelly's baby blues meet his gaze. ''Hey'', Kelly said in a small voice. ''Hey'', Zack said back to Kelly with a smile. ''How are you feeling K2?'' Zack questioned her. "I feel like a war is going on in my head right now Long Island Iced Z", Kelly answered Zack. They both laughed at the use of their nicknames. The trainer then interrupted them as he walked into the room.

"Well Kelly it looks like you have a concusion and you will be out of action for a couple of weeks", said the trainer. Kelly felt anger rise as she couldn't believe Eve and The Miz would cost her some time of her career. "I will give you some medications to help you with the pain you're feeling and you will need someone to look after you tonight", the trainer instructed. "I'll stay with Kelly I wouldn't want anything to happen to my girl", Zack said confidently. "Your girl?", Kelly questioned him with blush covering her cheeks and her heart racing excitedly. "Yeah Kelly I want you to be my girl. Will you be my girlfriend?", Zack said grabbing Kelly's hands. "Yes, Yes, Yes, I will be your girlfriend Zack" Kelly answered hugging Zack tightly. The trainers couldn't help but smile at the young couple, he gave Zack the medicines and got out of the room to give them some privacy. "Well girlfriend let's go back to the hotel so you can rest", Zack said. "Alright boyfriend let's go", Kelly said. Zack helped Kelly of the bed and leaned down to kiss Kelly.


End file.
